A Hero in the Shadow: Chapter 1 A Son of a Hero!
by usmctay2096
Summary: Boruto sets out on his own Journey to see the state of the world...
1. Chapter 1

It's the beginning of spring and the Cherry Blossoms are popping up everywhere. The sky is burning with the color of the afternoon sun. And the prince of a Hero starts his journey to find himself.

Growing up I was always in somebody shadow. Whether its my Father, Mother, Grand Father or Grand Mother, I was always behind. When I was younger I helped save the village alongside my father and uncle but the admiration from the other villagers never lasted long. You'll probably wonder who the people I'm talking about are well… My old man is Lord 7th Hokage, Naruto Uzamaki. He started out as talentless nobody and turned into the face of Ninja. Threw his hard work and persistence to make people notice his skills he made bonds and friendships that would lead him in becoming the leader of the Allied Shinobi Alliance. When he was born his Father... My grandfather Minato Namekazi the 4th Hokage sealed an evil beast in him and they gave there life to protect our village but that also left my father alone with no one. He became a genin and he was assigned to Team Kakashi he made bonds that would never break no matter how far they stretched him. He met my uncle Sasuke Uchiha on that team. Sasuke had a I similar up bring as my father because when he was 7 his whole entire clan was annihilated. But Sasuke took a darker path then my Father he chose to try and cut them bonds between them in the hope of taking revenge on his family's murderer. He was almost completety lost in darkness when my father pulled him back to light. After that they teamed up and stop the chaos of the ninja world together. When the war ended Sasuke felt he needed to see the world in his on eyes. Eyes that was not fuzzy with hate. And he left but always coming back when we need him because he was the second stronger Shinobi in the village. Recently I was thinking about why my father and uncle felt so strongly about their convictions so I sat out on a journey to find out that I am and what is a shinobi.

(Boruto walks lazily staring up at the sky holding his Leaf Village forehead protecter in his pocket)

Its been around two weeks since I left on my journey, I havnt really seen much of anything. Maybe I should've planed out where I was going before I left.

(He noticed that the lush green grass of the fire country was starting change to sandy fields of the wind village.)

Im going to go visit uncle kazekage.

(2 days later he arrived to the Kazekage office, he knocked lightly on the door)

"Come in" Gaara said.

"Wassup Uncle" Boruto asked.

"Boruto" Exclaimed excitedly "How are you what brings you to the sand"

"Im on a journey… a vacation of sorts" says Boruto.

"Where to?"

" Idk really. All I do know is that I want to see the state of the world as it is"

"You sound just like Sasuke" Gaara stated.

"REALLY!" Boruto said excitedly "He is mymaster some maybe some of his attitude got rubed on me" Smiling!

"But you smile just like your old man. Tell me how is your father?"

(Boruto cringes at his father's name.)

"He's good I guess, he's gotten better at paying me and my sister attention."

"You know your Father is a great man and a Hero. Don't forget he saved me from myself"

How can I forget Uncle Gaara always talks about how great my father is. Back when they were around my age Uncle Gaara village conspired with the hidden sound village and attacked Konoha. Gaara and Naruto were center stage in that both had Tailed Beast. At the end Naruto came out winning but when must Shinobi would have took that last strike, Pops reached out his hand and cried for his enemy. See Pops and Gaara grew up the same way but like Uncle Sasuke, Gaara went down a path of despair and hate. But when Naruto spared his life he cried for him and they shook hands, ever since than Naruto and Gaara have been great friends. And there relationship soaked into their respective villages and even before all the village formed there Alliance the Leaf and the Sand had already made ties.

"Yeah I know but….."

(Boruto looks around as he sense a strange presence, he verified it by going into sage mode)

"Uncle someone we do not know is here" Boruto said.

" Yes I know… I see you have your fathers sage ability to. I wonder who it is"

"Hi Father, Cousin Im back." A stranger said.

I know that voice all to well.

"What do you want RIKU!" Said Boruto calmy….

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	2. Chapter 2 A Prodigal Son!

Chapter 2: The Prodigal Son!

"I just wanted my estranged Father to see his bastard son" Riku said with venom in his mouth.

"Who gave you permission to come back in my village Riku" Gaara said.

"Your Village.." Riku chuckles "Father your time at the head of this villages is winding down, But I really came back to see my brother".

"I'm glad I came when I did, its like a family reunion" Boruto said.

"Zoro is on a training mission right now so…." Gaara said before Riku cut him off.

"Baby brother is still riding with his training wheels"

"Actually have become a Jonin, I was helping a couple of Genin. Why are you here big brother." Says a stranger.

(Everyone turned the eyes to the door where a young man maybe a year younger than Riku and Boruto just came in.)

"See the thing is Zoro I need your help" Riku said.

"Let's step outside we'll talk there, Boruto you coming." Zoro said.

"Well I was on my way out I was just stopping by to see uncle. But than Riku came…"Boruto waes cut of by Riku.

"Bye father until next time" Riku said as the 3 young family members were walking out the room.

"grhhhhh" Gaara grunted "We should talk sometime about what you did"

"There's nothing to talk about Gaara of the Sand you made your point clear."

With that Riku, Zoro and Boruto walked out the Kazekage's office. Boruto just came bye to say hello. But instead he got dragged into his family's drama.

"What do you need Riku?" Zoro asked.

"I been living in a city far from here, its like a place where ninjas go when they don't have a village. Since you know what happened… I've been doing missions here and there but I racked up a lot of debt so I cant pay them. So I need your help to go and handle the problem… Since Bolt is here I could use his help to." Said Riku.

"Well I don't know" Said Boruto. "I'm doing my own thing right now and I'm not supposed to fighting right now I'm still learning how to sink with the piece of Kurama I have and when I use his chakra my father is able to communicate with me."

"But you still have sage mode and the Byakugan" said Riku.

"Only my sister has it I haven't awakened mines yet" Boruto replied back.

They both look at Boruto with questionable look on their face.

"Your baby sister has it but you don't. You are weaker than your sister" said Zoro while Riku was laughing.

"I'm not weak she just has more of my mom in her… anyways don't you need our help." Said Boruto.

"Yeah lets get this over with so I can leave this fucking sand hell" Riku replied.

Boruto and the others start their journey to an unknown village in the hopes of helping Riku.

"I came here with my dad one time." Said Boruto.

They spot a man on a bridge repainting the rails.

"Excuse me pops you know where we are" asked Boruto.

"I am not a POPS, I am 31 and still feel like I'm 23. The power of youth is strong in me." Pops screamed.

Boruto couldn't help having a feeling of Deju Vu. It reminded of some back in his home village.

"This bridge is called the great Naruto Bridge." The old man said with pride.

The teenagers mouth fell open as they realized that this bridge was named after someone they knew all to well.

"Da….. DAD! Why is this bridge named after my father and who are you." Boruto asks.

"Your Dad Naruto Senpai" the man asked.

"My father is Naruto… But who are you and why did you call him senpai." Asked Boruto.

"My name is Inari and I am a friend of your father, and you must be Boruto. Your father write me all the time talking about you and how is proud to be your Father." Inari states.

Boruto blushes, but his face soon got serious as he sensed a couple of negative emotions. Than figures popped out onto the street.

"HAHAHA… Isn't this a treat The Hero of the Leaf son and Gaara of the Sand Waterfall brat… but I don't recognize the red head" One of the men said.

"Oh me? Im Gaara's bastard!" Riku said it with a smile.

"Well either way if we killed you three, we would get a hefty amount of cash from your Fathers enemy's. So be nice kids and let us have your heads." The man said.

Zoro stepped out and started weaving a jutsu.

"Enough talking Im take you lowlife's to my father." Said Zoro.

Soon as Zoro starts to charge at the men, Inari appears before them and faces the kids. "You kids just stay here, I got this." He pulls out a long and wide blade. Zoro recognized it as Kubikiribōchō`.

"Let me stretch out my legs and protect you like Naruto protected me" With a Grin Inari charged!

TO BE CONTINUED… Chapter 3: the Demon Sword!


End file.
